Le Ciel n'est jamais seul, ni sombre
by Shielle von Croox
Summary: Te llenas de indignación y dolor, al ver las injusticias que pasan a tu alrededor. Sientes impotencia, no sabes qué hacer, porque olvidaste por un segundo, que el Cielo no está solo...


_Formato: __One-shot.__  
__Palabras: __914, incluyendo título._

_Pairing: __GC o CG__ (Como prefieran, yo aún no me decido)__. GiottoCozart o CozartGiotto.__  
__Advertencias: __Ligero Shonen ai. Spoilers del capítulo 313 del manga. Leve OoC._

_Notas: __Sinceramente, no estoy segura si el nombre de pila es "Cozart" o "Shimon/Simon". Utilicé el primero._

* * *

**_~Le Ciel n'est jamais seul, ni sombre~_**

Corres, tan rápido como tus piernas te permiten, y un poco más. Sientes que casi vuelas; _casi_, porque tu cuerpo —Algo pequeño, incluso para su joven edad— se comprime por la preocupación y la ansiedad, haciéndose pesado. Tanto, que tus piernas tiemblan bajo el peso de tus huesos, y te cuesta respirar cada vez más, a cada paso que das. Sin embargo, eso no te impide sortear los obstáculos, uno por uno, siendo dejados atrás por esos pies decididos, llenos de lodo —A causa de la lluvia que inició hace poco, como si fuera un presagio. Aprietas los dientes y te concentras en esa parte de tu mente que te dice que todo estará bien, que no te detengas a pensar en cosas que no tienen relevancia, no aún— y por esos ojos, de un tono sublime y brillante, ahora llenos de angustia.

Preguntas por tu amigo —Franco, se llama. Sí, en presente, gracias al cielo—, apenas y bien llegas al lugar deseado con tanta insistencia. Te responden, dándote noticias no muy esperanzadoras. Abres los ojos e indignado cuestionas el porqué de semejante injusticia y atrocidad ¡Franco era una persona de bien! ¡Jamás haría algo para merecer tal cosa! Retumba en tu mente, haciendo que en tus cuerdas vocales se formule un reclamo, un simple "¿¡Qué!" Corto y conciso, pero lleno de toda la rabia e impotencia que tu corazón de naturaleza amable y bondadosa puede contener.

Y no te lo puedes creer, no. Aún con el rojo carmín, escurriendo en hilos —Gruesos o delgados, según la parte del cuerpo— sobre la piel del florista, llegando hasta el piso, enturbiándose con el lodo y el polvo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera hacer tanto daño, por un poco más de dinero en el bolsillo? ¿Cómo pueden convertir esas hermosas sonrisas, que tanto amabas, en rostros inundados por lágrimas amargas? ¿Cómo son capaces de destruir ese pueblo, tan encarecido pero tan vivaz a la vez? ¿¡Cómo se atreven! Has llegado al límite…

— ¡Quedarse callado viendo como el pueblo se convierte en ruinas! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de eso! —Vociferas, con un tono que no recuerdas hace cuánto tiempo usaste; mientras golpeas con tu mano derecha la pared de la casa del hombre tendido en el suelo, luchando por conservar su vida. Tus ojos escuecen, y no es ni la lluvia ni el polvo lo que provoca aquella reacción, a la par que miras al suelo —Por lo que no alcanzas a ver las expresiones de tus amigos con cabellos rojizos, pero sabes de antemano la expresión pintadas en sus caras, la misma que cala tu alma—¿Qué hacer? Te cuestionas. Casi un segundo después, tus oídos captan las palabras, que aún sin saberlo con certeza, necesitabas oír.

—Un grupo vigilante, Giotto—Alza la voz Cozart, tragándose los sentimientos depresivos e indignantes que impregnan la atmosfera. Le respondes, devolviéndole las palabras que acababa de decir. No estás seguro de entenderle—Si nadie puede ayudarnos, debemos ayudar al pueblo nosotros mismos —Tu rostro adquiere una expresión más seria, el suyo también. Ambos con gotas del cielo surcándolos intermitentemente—. Pero, para lograr eso, debemos tener un líder fuerte que guíe a las personas; alguien como el cielo, que envuelva la lluvia, la tormenta e incluso el sol ¡No hay nadie más que tú, Giotto!

Observas por el rabillo del ojo el rostro sutilmente sorprendido de G. Enfrente tuyo, los ojos de Cozart resplandecen con ímpetu, más que nunca antes, sin tinte de vacilación o burla alguna. Tu corazón incrementa sus latidos, levemente. En realidad, no te sorprenden del todo esas palabras, incluso es como si las esperaras. Correspondiendo a esto, tus orbes con matiz de ocaso tampoco flaquean y brillan con la misma intensidad, con la resolución de quien ha encontrado indiscutiblemente el camino que debe seguir.

Lo harás, porque él tiene razón y ni tú pudiste haberlo dicho mejor. Sin palabras de por medio, ambos saben lo que piensa el otro y sonríen al mismo tiempo. Acortan la distancia que los separa y unen sus manos, como cerrando un pacto; con fuerza y calidez, mientras sostienen la mirada, concentrándose en la sonrisa y los ojos del otro. Y entonces lo entiendes, tan claramente como un día de verano en el sur de Italia, el porqué de aquella sensación chispeante y acogedora que te embargo al conocerlo.

G a pocos pasos de distancia, exhala el humo de su cigarro recién encendido con más ruido del necesario, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento, mientras enarca una ceja. El cuerpo de ambos respinga ligeramente, reaccionando. Sus manos, por otra parte, tardan una centésima de segundo más en separarse.

—

Te alejas de la casa de Franco, quien ya fue atendido por un médico y se encuentra fuera de peligro. Detienes tus pasos justo en la cima de una colina no muy alta, las pisadas detrás de ti paran en consonancia. Respiras el aire fresco y diriges tu vista hacia ese pueblo, con sus casas pintadas de colores claros y tejados rojizos, que de ahora en adelante, protegerás con tu vida.

Elevas los ojos al cielo, con una suave sonrisa curvando tus delgados labios, sintiendo las manos de tus dos amigos en los hombros, apoyándote incondicionalmente. Todo irá bien de ahora en adelante, aún cuando ese aparente sexto sentido que tienes te alerta de que no será un camino fácil, aún así no dejarás que nada malo le suceda a tu gente, a tus amigos. Lo grabas a fuego en tu mente.

* * *

*Espero no me haya quedado muy OoC, es mi primer Fanfic del Fandom y tampoco hay muchas formas de saber con exactitud su personalidad.

*Sí, sé que en una parte quedó un tanto cursi, la música y mi ánimo hicieron que no lo evitara.

*Traducción del título: El cielo jamás está solo, ni oscuro. O eso espero.

*Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y dejen Review.


End file.
